phantom enhanced
by 61394
Summary: danny gets a serious power boost when a god challenges him to a battle rated t for language and violence
1. a new enemy

Phantom enhanced

Disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom

Danny was floating twenty feet in the air he had to think quickly if he tried to fight mom on the ground Valerie would swoop in and attack but if he went after just Valerie mom would attack

They were in the training hall a building built not long after the disasteroid seven months ago it was completely state of the art tucker had designed half of the technology in the place and Sam had come up with the idea that since he was the strongest ghost fighter that two people should team up during sparring matches he was going to kill his girlfriend later for this

His train of thought was interrupted by Valerie swooping in on her hover glider grabbing him by the wrists tossing him towards his mom who kicked him in the gut sending him into the wall Danny got to his feet going for his ghostly wail the waves of sonic energies brought his opponents to his knees exhausting him so much that he reverted out of his ghostly form his hair became black the jumpsuit he wore reverted to his t shirt and jeans right now he was powerless until he recovered from the fight

"Nice job phantom" Valerie said her red and black armor transformed into sweats and tennis shoes she used to be his enemy but after he revealed he was half ghost they had become friends and he no longer had to hold back when they fought his mother was breathing hard from the fight but she clearly had a smile on her face so he knew she was proud of him they exited into a locker room state of the art or not locker rooms will always stink he grabbed his jacket and headed out into the windy October day outside the nasty burger Sam was waiting for him she ran over to hug him she pressed her mouth against his Danny stood there taking in her gothic beauty the separated for air "happy birthday" Sam said

"thanks" he told her they were about to go in when the hairs on Danny's neck stood up "Sam get inside" he told her she didn't ask questions and went inside I turned around to see him he was about five foot nine with lavender skin his hair white he was wearing some kind of leather armor he was sitting on a lamppost with an amused expression

White circles appeared around his body transforming the teenager into the most recognized hero on the planet he flew into the air until he was face to face with the stranger "all right what do you want" the stranger stood up and walked off the lamppost floating in the air as if he was standing on the ground suddenly he vanished reappearing punching him higher into the sky he reappears again punching him in the head sending him down crashing into the pavement creating a crater as big as a station wagon "I am Belenus mortal the third world rings with the tales of you conquering Pariah Dark and the dark Phantom I came to test your strength" he said as if he was bored "it seems you were not worth the effort" I had no idea what half of what he was talking about but it made me mad

Danny flew towards Belenus at the speed of sound firing a heavy barrage of punches and kicks Belenus simply dodged he punched Danny in the gut pushing him away from him a ball of purple energy formed in his hand he fired it Danny put up a shield of green energy which instantly shattered he then appeared behind him kicking him into the nasty burger he stood up in broken glass covered the floor his body was covered in cuts and his body hadn't fully recovered from the sparring match but he had to stop Belenus who knew what he would do if he decided Danny wasn't good enough for him he flew out green energy in his hands firing at Belenus the energy blasts were followed by blast after blast he saw they all hit him in the chest he kept hammering him until he could barely stay airborne

What he saw horrified him Belenus was still floating in the same spot the only evidence of his attack was a small cut on his face he touched it with his finger golden blood trickled from the wound "impressive mortal in ten thousand years of combat I have never been wounded you are powerful but you need incentive to access your full potential" he descended until he was next to him before vanishing when he returned he had Sam unconscious over his shoulder "this maiden will suffice Danny Phantom hear the words of Belenus we will battle again in thirty days' time defeat me you shall have your maiden and I will leave in peace but if I am victorious you and your city will be wiped from existence and your maiden well she will make an excellent bride when she is turned immortal don't you think so" Danny felt his blood boil but he couldn't move his body had been pushed to its limit looking into the face of Belenus pure hatred in his eyes as they glowed green Belenus only laughed as if they were old friends "don't disappoint me phantom" he said before vanishing one last time it was the last thing he saw before he blacked out

Authors note you know the drill read review put under favorite's and don't mention punctuation


	2. a mothers scorn

Disclaimer still don't own Danny Phantom

Chapter 2 a mothers scorn

Danny woke up in a hospital room an IV connected to his arm Danny around his bed were his parents Tucker Valerie and Danni "dude welcome to the land of the living" said Tucker Danny tried to laugh but it hurt his chest too much "easy Danny the doctor said that you need to rest after that beating you got" said Valerie "how long was I out" asked Danny

"About fifteen days" his mother answered fifteen days he was out for that long he had to train or Belenus would wipe his home from the face of the earth he tried to get out of bed but he was Valerie and Danni held him down "hang on its not ready yet" Danni said while holding her cousin down just before Danny could ask Sam's mom came into the room and she looked like a volcano ready to explode

"This is your fault you mutated little juvenile because of you my daughter is gone why couldn't she be with someone anyone but you" she screamed before finishing her tirade with a slap before storming out as quickly as she came "can someone explain what it is before im slapped again"

The helmet of Valerie's armor appeared projecting on the wall an image of Belenus "thanks to the dna scanners Vlad installed when he was mayor we were able to get a complete dna scan of Belenus" Tucker said in the voice he used to address city council

"Wait a minute weren't you supposed to dismantle those"

For a second he looked like a deer caught in the headlights before recomposing himself "anyway by comparing his DNA to yours we found a way that may put your powers on terms with his but its going to hurt a lot"

"I don't care let's do it" said Danny just get it over with

Authors note this chapter is short and sweet


	3. preparing for the battle

Disclaimer don't own Danny Phantom if I did I would be rich

Chapter 3 preparing for the battle

It had taken fifteen days for tucker to finish the machine and he was right it looked very painful Danny was supposed to stand on a platform that would stimulate the DNA similarity while Valerie Danni and Jazz would attack him with ecto energy at full power

"You ready Danny" Danni asked with concern 'tucker hadn't mentioned the risks of doing this to him' Danni thought to herself 'even if he did he wouldn't have listened he was too determined to save Sam so she would hit him with everything she had'

"Yeah let's do this" Danny stepped onto the platform as he did it strapped his feet down

Tucker pushed a button on a control panel a field of electricity surrounded Danny causing him to transform as he screamed out in pain

Jazz set the Fenton bazooka to full power "sorry little brother" she aimed the bazooka and fired at him doubling the audibility of his screams

Valerie could barely activate her wrist cannon but she fired she had left him to destroy him how can you have a relationship after that

Danni closed her eyes as she attacked her cousin she considered him a father more than Vlad so she couldn't see him in pain

Danny felt as if his body was on fire he was going to stop Belenus he wouldn't let that freak destroy his city terrorize his family and most of all he wouldn't let that bastard have his girlfriend he screamed in anger as the machine exploded around him

Belenus stared at the teenager she had been in suspended animation since his battle with Danny Phantom he stared at her until a bronze hand went on his shoulder he turned around to face mars a being entirely in bronze armor the only visible characteristic were his ruby red eyes

"Will you go forward through with this" Mars asked in his echoing voice as if he was in a deep well "I am the foreseer of battle this will lead to a terrible path"

"it is the right choice my brother" Belenus replied Mars looked towards the teenager "if you succeed will still make her one of us Belenus was not surprised by the question "at first it was simply a ploy to enrage the child but her beauty is intoxicating I will see how the battle turns out"

Mars stared at the spot where Belenus and the teenager once stood

When a vision came to him cities in ruins ghosts lying in heaps ectoplasm pouring from wounds two figures battling for dominance "be safe my brother be safe"

Belenus and Sam appear in the center of the city where a crowd of what did mortals call them media had made a circle around us the child stared at him his eyes bright green

Danny stared at him his girlfriend looked fine he was going to tear him limb from limb if he did something "let's take this somewhere where no one will get hurt"

Belenus nodded they both vanished reappearing in the ruins of a city it looked vaguely familiar like something he should know from history class but that's usually when he fell asleep

"The city of Pompeii the ghost known as vortex destroyed this place with the power of mount Vesuvius"

Pompeii well that explained why it was nighttime here but that didn't matter his eyes glowed green as he screamed in anger at his enemy and he began to power up his hair turned silver his costume changed his costume which was usually just black became white minus his gloves and a small bit around his logo an aura of green energy surrounded him

Author's note that was chapter 3 last chapters next thanks for reading


	4. the begining of war

Chapter 4 the beginning of war

Disclaimer don't own Danny Phantom

Authors note thanks to everyone who read this story you rock

Belenus stared at the child he had ascended to third form how he had done it Belenus did not know and did not have time to question it as the child flew towards him almost too fast for his eyes to follow punching him in the gut sending flying through the sky the child than flew around him delivering a roundhouse kick that sent him higher into the sky than flying above him driving his fists into Belenus sending him falling him towards the earth as

He collided with the ground the shockwaves from the impact obliterated the city the ruins of Pompeii were destroyed

"Do you give up or do I have to keep kicking your ass"

Danny was drunk on his new power it felt incredible thankfully no one was hurt during the explosion he caused the only one getting hurt would be Belenus

Belenus stood in the remains of Pompeii impressed with his power he would have to stop holding back

"Impressive child but it's not enough to defeat me"

Belenus surrounded himself in a purple aura flying towards Danny he aimed a punch to his face but Danny grabbed his hand Belenus tried to punch him with the other hand but Danny grabbed it too he then placed his legs against his ensnared opponents torso coiling them like a spring he then released the pressure sending Belenus through the air as he were shot out of a sling shot

Danny slashed the air sending waves of energy at Belenus followed by a volley of energy blasts from his hands than releasing the cold feeling within he fired a neon blue beam of frozen energy

Belenus was barely able to keep himself airborne his armor ripped long cuts covered his once unscarred body as golden blood flowed from the wounds like water flows from Niagara falls there was only one chance of victory hopefully the planet will survive

"I warn you do not dodge this attack or the planet will be doomed" Belenus warned

Belenus flew into the sky pouring all his energy into creating a ball of energy that would rival Jupiter in size

"Are you crazy you'll destroy everything" Danny shouted at him

Belenus willed the energy sphere down and it followed his mental command he knew the child would not avoid the attack instead he saw his eyes turn blue as he bombarded his final attack with blue energy

Danny had to freeze the attack if he didn't his friends his family even Sam's witch of a mother depended on him right now he couldn't believe his eyes as the ice covered the attack turning into a ball of ice with a purple glow he grabbed it in his hands as it fell to earth with all his strength he flew into the thermosphere pushing the ball harmlessly into space he flew back to earth Belenus was on the ground he put his finger to his neck to confirm what he knew

Belenus was dead he must have put everything he had into that last attack Danny flew off thinking it was over he was wrong

Belenus awoke surrounded in red that was impossible he had been ready to face oblivion but instead he looked through the red around him to see two large figures talking

"The pathetic fool thinks it's over he doesn't know how wrong he is" said the figure on the left

"The greater fool is Belenus for letting us use the ruby of adrenaline to convince him to battle Daniel" the figure on the right said

"Shall we make the next move" asked the figure on the left

"Not yet we need him to believe this is over than we shall have our revenge" said the figure on the right

Authors note cliff hanger guess who you think Danny's new enemies are and maybe you'll be right


End file.
